


Bookshops and Blue Eyed Boys

by cheerstar051



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sweet, bookshop au, but it's not really a lot, he's mentioned for a second, slight angst, slight trigger warning for niall talking about his past, the others are mentions just not their names except for louis, their girlfriends are also briefly mentioned, too many tags and I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 16:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3331598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheerstar051/pseuds/cheerstar051
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For babyshades who prompted: Harry is miserable on Valentines day, until he wanders into a book store and topples over a pile of books... And he meets Niall. Neither Niall nor Harry have a date for Valentines day and decide to spend it together because why not. Please make the relationship flow!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bookshops and Blue Eyed Boys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liyumpeyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liyumpeyn/gifts).



> I hope this is what you had in mind dear! Also a massive massive thank you to my beta, who I'll name after authors are revealed. I owe you a lot, because I probably wouldn't have caught half my mistakes.

It’s not the Harry hates Valentine’s Day, he’s just never had a special someone on that particular date. Well, he did have one a few years back, but that didn't turn out as planned. It turns out the guy he was seeing was cheating on him, for three months. He’d rather not think about that though. So maybe Harry is a tad bit bitter about the holiday, but, he has a good reason.  
Harry isn't sure what he is going to do when the day finally rolls around. His friends all have their girlfriends, so hanging out with them is out of the question. He doesn't want to mope around like a prepubescent teen; he’s twenty two for fucks sake.   
It takes him about an hour of sitting around doing absolutely nothing, before he decides he’ll just take a walk. He makes sure he’s at least somewhat bundled up, it’s still February after all, and it’s still a bit chilly outside. He doesn't have any particular destination in mind, but he thinks that anything is better than sitting at home watching cheesy rom-coms wishing it were him. He may hate the holiday, but he’s a romantic at heart.

Harry’s been walking around half an hour when he stumbles upon a small bookstore on the corner of 58th Street.  
He’s always found pride in paying attention to details and changes within his small town, but he’s sure he’s never seen this bookstore here before. He’s been on this street at least a hundred times, and yet, he’s sure he’s never seen this little bookstore here before today. He shrugs to himself, not letting it get to him and decides to check it out.  
Harry notices the comfortable aura of the place as soon as he steps foot through the door, and there’s a little chime above his head, signaling there’s a customer. He looks around the place from the front of the store, to get a sense of his surroundings. It’s a rather small bookstore, but the books are still sorted into sections.  
He sees a sign for poetry, and makes his way over. He loves to read, and poetry is one of his favorite genres. He likes how poets can get the emotions they’re feeling across in just a few stanzas. He likes how poetry is basically song lyrics without a tune. He loves music, a lot, and he thinks it’s the only reason he thinks he was able to make that connection.  
On his way over to the poetry section, he passes by a small counter that he guesses is the checkout area – based on the blond boy sitting behind it – and a cash register sitting on the counter in front of him. The blond looks up as Harry passes by, and Harry notices he has the bluest eyes he’s ever seen. His best mate Louis has blue eyes, but this guy’s eyes are so captivating he has to take a minute to slow his breathing. Mostly because of the fact that they’re so bright that he feels like they’re staring right into his soul with their sharpness.  
When the blonde notices Harry looking at him, he grins widely and wow. Is this guy made out of the sun?  
Harry knows it’s probably creepy how he’s just staring at him, but the blond just shines.  
“Hi! Welcome to Horan’s Books! Is there anything I can help you with?”  
As if Harry didn't need another reason as to why this guy was so captivating, he has an Irish accent. Honestly, what are the odds?  
“I don’t think so. I was just heading over to the poetry section,” Harry points to the sign that’s about five feet in front of him. Niall nods, still smiling, but a bit softer now.  
“Alright, m’ Niall. If you need anything just ask,” he says, just a brightly as the first time he spoke.  
“Alright, thank you,” Harry gives the guy, Niall, a smile, before he makes his way over to the poetry section.  
Once Harry reaches the bookshelf, his eyes scan the shelves, before they land on a book full of poems by Emily Dickinson. He’s always been a fan of hers and he quickly picks up the book, looks at the price, and decides he’ll get it. He makes his way up to the front of the store again, where Niall’s sitting and scrolling through his phone. He looks up, when Harry reaches the front of the counter and smiles.  
“Find anything interesting?” Niall grins softly.  
“I, um,” Harry starts, clearing his throat a bit. “I decided to get a book of poems by Emily Dickinson.”  
“Ah, love her poems. What’s your favorite?” Niall questions curiously.  
“I quite like I’m nobody! Who are you? Do you have a favorite?”

Harry rests his elbows on the counter and leans forward a bit towards Niall.

“I like that one quite a bit, but my favorite has to be I had no time to hate because.”

Niall leans casually against the counter on his left hip while he’s talking.  
“That’s a good one as well. She’s has to be one of my favorite writers.”  
“Same here mate,” Niall smiles again and Harry smiles back shyly.  
Niall quickly rings up the book and Harry decides to tell him his name before he pays. Niall had told him his after all, and he seems nice, so why not?  
“I’m Harry, by the way.”  
“Well, it’s nice to meet ya Harry.” Niall holds out his hand for Harry to shake and Harry shakes it with slightly clammy hands.  
“Alright, that’ll be fifteen dollars even.”  
Harry takes out his wallet and hands Niall a twenty.  
“So, any reason you’re working on Valentine’s Day?”  
“Well, all my mates are out with their other half’s, and I didn't have any plans, so I figured I’d open the shop. I didn't think anybody would show up, but here you are.”  
He hands Harry his change and chuckles lightly before continuing to speak.  
“So Harry, any particular reason you’re in here on a day full of love instead of with a significant other?”  
Harry laughs at that.  
“I don’t have anyone to spend it with.”  
“Ah, well that’s a shame. I’ll tell you what. How about’ we spend the day with each other instead? I can close up, and we can get a coffee at the shop across the road? Only if you’re up to it that is.”  
“You know what? I’d love to.”  
Niall shuts locks the cash register, and walks out from behind the counter. He motions Harry to follow him with his head, and makes his way to the front of the store. Harry follows behind him, watches as Niall shuts off the lights, and walks out of the front door in front of him. Niall locks up the shop, and they make their way over to the coffee shop in a comfortable silence. Once they’re inside and have paid for their drinks, Niall insists he buy Harry’s – since he bought the book – and they sit down in a corner booth.  
“So Harry, what do you do?”  
Harry takes a sip of his mocha before answering.  
“I’m getting my bachelors in Psychology and Sociology as my minor. I’m graduating in a few months,” he smiles brightly before continuing.  
“Is the bookshop yours?”  
Niall’s smile is bright and wide, and Harry knows the answer before Niall speaks.  
“Yeah, I've always loved reading, and I opened up after I finished college.”  
“You already finished college?” 

Harry furrows his eyebrows a bit. He’s a little shocked if he’s honest. Niall looks younger than him. Or maybe it’s just because he has a cherub face. He has a very soft looking face, with a slightly sharp jawline. Harry is always mistaken for older than what he really is. He thinks it's probably because he has a very defined jawline with sharp green eyes. Not to mention he's incredibly tall.  
Niall laughs again, loudly, even throws his head back. Harry is sure he’s never heard a more beautiful laugh in his life.  
“Graduated last year mate. Thought I was younger than you, didn't ya?”  
Niall’s eyes are filled with amusement as he talks.  
“Well, yeah, if I’m honest. Sorry man.”  
“It’s all good yeah? I get that a lot.”  
“So, how old are you?”  
“Turn twenty three in September.”  
“So you’re only a few months older than me.”  
“When was your birthday?”  
“It was the first of this month actually.”  
“Well happy late birthday Harry.”  
“Thank you.”  
They’re both smiling brightly, and Harry thinks that this is definitely better than staying at home.

*

After they've both finished their coffee, Harry asks Niall if he wants to come over to his to watch movies, because why not? Niall did say he didn't have any plans for the day. Niall obliges, and they set off towards Harry’s small apartment. It’s all he can afford on a student’s salary.   
They make it to his apartment in about fifteen minutes since they took Niall’s car. When Harry lets them in, he takes Niall’s coat and scarf and hangs them up on the small coat rack he has beside the door along with his own.  
“Sorry, it’s sort of small.”  
“That’s alright mate, mine’s not much bigger.”  
Harry looks at his phone, notices it’s around five in the evening and he’s getting a bit hungry.  
“Ya wanna order a pizza? It’s gettin’ a bit late.”  
“Sounds good.”  
“What kind do you want?”  
“Pepperoni is fine with me.”  
“Alright. You can make yourself at home, I’ll go order.”  
“Thanks.”  
As Niall turns to go have a seat on the couch in the living room, Harry heads to the small kitchen he has to order the pizza. Once he’s finished, he opens the fridge to get a drink.  
“Do you want anything to drink? I have tea, beer, and water.”  
“I’d have a beer, but I gotta drive back to mine tonight, so I’ll just have some water.”  
Harry grabs two bottles of water out of his fridge and heads back towards the living room. He hands Niall a bottle and sits on the other end of the couch. He turns on his TV and notices that The Ugly Truth is on.   
“You mind if we watch this?”  
“Nah mate, it’s your house.”  
“True, but you’re my guest. You could hate this movie for all I know.”  
Niall chuckles lightly.  
“Nah, it’s pretty good.”  
“Good, because it’s my favorite.”  
“Good to know.”  
Niall smiles and they watch the movie for about half an hour before the pizza arrives. Harry grabs his wallet from his back pocket and heads towards the door. Once he’s paid for the pizza, he heads back into the living room.   
“Pizza’s here.”  
“Glad it’s here. I’m starvin’.”  
They finish the pizza while watching a few movies. It’s about ten when Niall says he should head home. Harry is a bit sad, he really enjoyed Nialls company. But, it is late, and he does have class tomorrow. He walks Niall to the door. Niall puts his coat and scarf back on before facing Harry.  
“I had a good time tonight mate. I think we should do this again sometime, I have a feeling we’ll be good friends.”  
And yeah, Harry thinks that they will too. Niall gives him his number, and Harry gives him his as well. Niall leaves after that, and Harry is left to dream about a pretty eyed blonde boy with a promise to be good friends with him in the near future when he goes to sleep that night.

*

The next few weeks pass by, and soon enough, spring break is approaching. Harry and Niall’s friendship has progressed beautifully; at least, it has in Harry’s opinion. They had gone from hanging out a few times each week, to practically becoming inseparable. Unfortunately, Harry’s feelings have only gotten stronger. He had brushed if off at first, Niall was attractive, but Harry had hoped it was one of those crushes you had for a few weeks and gotten over it. However, that wasn't the case. Harry guesses it has to do with the fact that they have loads in common, and that Niall is just so endearing. He was right about his first assumption about him, he was literal sunshine. Not just because he was hot, because let’s face it, he’s really really hot. But, that’s not just why. Niall just radiates happiness. He’s always so kind and caring to those around him. That’s the whole problem. Had he been a slight asshole, like his best mate Louis, he probably wouldn't have butterflies in his stomach every time Niall gives him that megawatt smile that shows off the tiny dimple in his left cheek. Harry isn't sure what he should do exactly. He’s a naturally confident person, but Niall is just as confident, if not more, and Harry really doesn't know how to approach him with how he’s feeling or if he should even say anything at all.   
The other problem is he isn't even sure if Niall is in to blokes. Niall hasn't disclosed this information to him, although he’s never even asked him, so he guesses that’s his own fault. But really, how do you even go about asking someone their sexual preference. He doesn't think he can just ask Niall if he likes blokes without it seeming at least a little bit suspicious. He figures he should at least just try to ignore his feelings; it’d surely make things a lot easier.

Since Harry hasn't planned anything for Spring Break, Niall told him he could accompany him on his mini-vacation to Ireland. His excuse being, “Harry, we've been friends for at least a month now, and you need to see the best country on the planet.” Harry hadn't complained. He had always wanted to go to Ireland anyway, so really, it was the perfect plan.  
The only problem with going back to Ireland with Niall is, he has to meet his parents. It’s not that big of a deal really, but he’s always been nervous meeting parents; whether he’s dating the person or not. Niall told him that they’d love him, and he trusts him, of course he does, but he’s still nervous. They’re on the plane now, and Harry is trying his hardest to mask his nerves. He’s not entirely sure why he’s this nervous. Sure, he’s meeting Niall’s parents in a few hours, but he shouldn't be this nervous. He has a sinking feeling in his stomach that something is going to go wrong. He’s not sure if it’s about meeting Nialls parents, or the fact he has a bad feeling they’ll catch on to his feelings. He’s a bit obvious, but Niall being Niall, is completely oblivious. It’s both calming and terrifying at the same time.  
Niall told him that his dad would be picking them up from the airport in Dublin, and they’d make their way to Mullingar from there. His knee is shaking, and unfortunately Niall has caught on. He gently places his hand on Harry’s knee to get it to stop shaking.  
“Harry, there’s no need to be nervous, they’ll love you, I promise.”  
“You keep saying that, but what if they don’t?”  
“Mate, it’s not like we’re dating, there’s no need to worry. They’re not going ta interrogate you or anything.”  
Harry just nods because yeah, he knows they’re not dating, and that sucks, but he masks his hurt with a nervous smile.

*

A few hours later, they’re landing in Ireland, and Niall is gently shaking Harry awake.  
“Harry, wake up, we’re here.”  
Harry slowly flutters his eyes open and lets out a groan. Niall chuckles and stands up. Harry stretches and lets out a loud yawn before standing up and following Niall down the aisle and getting off the plane. They make their way to baggage claim, where it takes longer than they expected to get their bags, and make their way to the gate. When they get there, Niall points out his dad, who’s waving at them with a bright smile on his face. Niall hugs his dad tightly while Harry stands awkwardly behind them. When they let go, Nialls dad shakes Harry's hand while still smiling.  
“You must be Harry, it’s nice to meet you son, I’m Bobby.”  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you too Mr. Horan.”  
“No need for that, you can call me Bobby.”  
“Oh, ok, sorry Mr. um, Bobby.”  
“He’s got manners son, you got good taste.”  
And what? Harry has absolutely no idea what Bobby is talking about. Niall on the other hand, groans loudly.  
“Daaaad. I told you, Harry’s just a friend.”  
And Harry guesses that somewhat answers his question on whether or not Niall is in to blokes. Right?  
“Alright son, whatever you say. Let’s get going though; we got a long drive ahead.”  
They make their way out of the airport and to Nialls dad’s car. Niall tells him it’s about a three hour drive to Mullingar, so he’s going to sleep on the way there. Harry nods from the front seat. He had been confused on why Niall had taken the back seat, but, now he understands why.  
The first hour or so, the ride is relatively quiet. Niall had just fallen asleep about half an hour ago, and Harry doesn't really know what to say. He’s not the best a sparking up a conversation.   
“So,”  
Bobby clears his throat, making Harry slightly jump in his seat. Bobby doesn't seem to notice though, considering he continues talking.  
“You’re not very talkative are you?”  
“Um, I’m not really the best at starting conversations.”  
Bobby laughs lightly.  
“Nothing wrong with that I don’t guess. Niall tells me you two met on Valentine’s Day?”  
“Yeah, I met him at his bookstore.”  
“That’s what Niall said. He talks about you a lot, if we’re being honest.”  
This surprises Harry a bit. He knew Niall had at least told his parents they were friends, since he is staying a whole week with them, but he didn't think Niall talked about him that much.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, he doesn't ever shut up about you. It’s kind of cute.”  
Harry blushes at that and looks down to his lap. He had no idea Niall talked about him so much. It makes the butterflies erupt in his stomach, the ones he’s been trying to contain ever since Niall asked him if he wanted to join him in Ireland a couple of days prior.  
“I had no idea.”  
“Are you sure you two aren't together?”  
Harry can feel his cheeks burning now.  
“No sir, we’re just friends. I didn't even know Niall was into guys.”  
“He never told you?”  
Harry sighs a little bit.  
“No, no he didn't.”  
“Well I’m sure he has his reasons. I’m sure he’ll tell you soon though; just don’t tell him I said anything.”  
“I won’t sir, I promise.”  
“Thanks Harry. You seem like a good kid. I’m glad my son made a friend like you.”  
“Thank you sir.”  
Is all he says. He’s not really sure what else he could say. He doesn't understand what Bobby is talking about though. He talks as if Harry saved Niall’s life. Which Harry thinks sounds absolutely absurd.

*

When they reach Bobby’s flat, Harry lightly pokes Nialls cheek to wake him up. He doesn't really want to, he just looks so peaceful. After a few minutes of continuously trying to wake Niall up, Harry decides he’ll just carry him inside. Thankfully, Niall’s body is at an angle that he can get him out of the car pretty easily. Bobby watches him with something close to fond eyes, but Harry’s sure he probably thinks he’s crazy for carrying his twenty two year old son inside when he should have just woke him up. Harry doesn't really mind though, Niall isn't too heavy, and he is pretty strong. He’d like to think so anyway. When Harry steps through the door, he kindly waits for Bobby to tell him which room is Niall’s before he takes him up the stairs and into the bedroom at the end of the hallway. Harry gently sets him down on the bed and tucks him underneath the covers. He’s about to leave to ask Bobby where he should sleep, when he feels a tug on his arm. He looks down and sees Niall looking up at him with sleepy eyes.  
“Harry?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Stay, please.”  
“Ok.”  
Harry sits down at the edge of the bed to take off his boots, and then slips under the covers with Niall.   
“Thank you.”  
“For what?”  
Harry asks, confused. All he did was carry Niall to bed.  
“Everything.”  
He’s about to ask what he’s talking about, but he hears light snores coming from Niall. He decides he’ll ask in the morning. He wraps his arm around Nialls waist, and he drifts off to sleep.

*

Harry wakes up about five hours later. He figures it must still be early because it’s still dark outside. He looks down and notices his arm is still around Niall and said boy is staring up at him with sleepy blue eyes.  
“You know, it’s not polite to stare.”  
“But you’re pretty.”  
Niall whispers.  
“Wh-what?”  
“I’m sorry, I wasn't trying to freak you out or-“  
“No no, you didn't freak me out. I just didn't know you thought I was pretty.”  
Harry gulps. They’re both still whispering.  
“Come on Haz, who doesn't think you’re pretty?”  
“Well, I don’t know. I didn't think you did though.”  
“Well I do, and now you know.”  
“Thanks Ni, I think you’re pretty too.”  
Niall cackles.  
“Thanks mate.”  
He lays his head on Harry’s chest and run his finger lightly up and down Harry’s stomach. Harry sort of wishes that he wouldn't, because it’s very distracting.  
“Harry?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Can I tell you something?”  
“Of course, you can tell me anything.”  
Niall sighs slightly before talking.  
“I don’t know what all my dad told you last night while I was asleep, but I was bullied a lot when I was in high school. Not physical, but I got called a lot of names because of my sexuality. I struggled with it a lot, and when I finally came out as gay, I lost a lot of friends and I got hurt by a lot of guys who wanted to take advantage of me and,”  
He pauses, and Harry lightly strokes his hair to let him know he’s listening. He had no idea how anyone would want to hurt this sweet, happy lad. It just doesn't make any sense. But, people are cruel, and he now knows that Niall is in fact, into men. He tries to keep the happy bubble rising in his chest down, because even though this means he may have a chance with the boy he’s harboring a hard crush for, Niall is letting him into his past, and he knows he needs to respect that.  
“and, I don’t want that to happen again Harry.”  
He takes a deep breath, and lifts himself up until he’s looking Harry in the eyes.  
“I really like you Harry, and I hope that you feel the same way. But I’m scared. I don’t want to get hurt again Harry, especially not by you. I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you, you made me happy again. I was so sad for so long, and then you came along and I knew I was fucked the moment you said Dickinson was your favorite poet.”  
Harry has to take a moment to let it all sink in. Niall likes him! He actually likes him back. He feels like he’s in a dream.  
“Ni, you have no idea how happy I am that you said that. I've been trying to keep my feelings at bay, but it’s so hard when you radiate happiness everywhere you go. We can take it slow, yeah? I’d never hurt you Niall, I care too much about you.”  
“You mean that Harry?”  
“I promise.”  
Niall leans up and gently brushes their lips together. He leans back though and smiles with a bright blush on his cheeks.  
“Thank you Harry, for understanding.”  
“Anything for you, Niall.”  
And yeah, he certainly didn't expect this to happen, but, he’s glad it did. He’s happy to go whatever pace Niall needs him to go, and if it’s slow, then so be it. He’s doesn't know why he was so worried about this trip in the first place. Anywhere is fine, as long as he’s with Niall.


End file.
